


Day 4: Moon

by ApophisOfficer



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Amnesty Arc, Gen, Pre-Canon, Promptober 2019, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApophisOfficer/pseuds/ApophisOfficer
Summary: The full moon was actually terrible for thievery. Sure, it gave you light, but professionals could work in the dark. A full moon just meant you were going to be spotted. Nothing made a job go south faster than being spotted.(For Promptober 2019)





	Day 4: Moon

The full moon was actually terrible for thievery. Sure, it gave you light, but professionals could work in the dark. A full moon just meant you were going to be spotted. Nothing made a job go south faster than being spotted.

That's why Ned never worked jobs on full moons. All the other nights, however, were fair game.

The house he and Boyd were in right now belonged to some old coot who didn't believe in anything but himself and his gun to protect his house. Place didn't even have a damn security system, they'd just jimmied the lock open and let how deaf the old guy was do the rest. Paranoid old man was just sitting on literal gold bars he'd been saving for a global crisis. Like if a crisis happened people would be fighting for gold rather than food and water. 

Really, if you thought about it, they were doing everybody a favor by using it while it still had value. What good was uncirculating wealth? Not that Ned expected the world to end anytime soon but if that was the tale the coot they were stealing from needed, then so be it.

Boyd was on the lookout at the end of the hall that led to the guys room in case he got up while Ned was cracking the safe.

For a freestanding safe, it wasn’t even hard to crack! You could buy this model out of a freaking Sam’s Club and Ned could break in faster than you could swipe the credit card to buy it.

A flick, a twist, and tada it was open! He was a genius. Truly amazing. 

Then the sound of Metal Music started blasting out of the safe at high volume.

That clever bastard had rigged the safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Read by Grammarly.com  
Thank you Grammarly for your good software haha
> 
> You can find my prompt sheet here: https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/854695


End file.
